dwlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Teams you are using and why
I enjoyed the tutorial videos by The Adipose after I had already started on an adventure of discovery about strategies for my own game. I'm now playing four different teams, and have found one I really like: a red-yellow-black team. I have chosen red at this point from a purely character-driven perspective, unfortunately. I'm not a fan of Matt Smith and so have not watched much of the 11th Doctor; so 10th Doctor's red ability sets the stage. He is also a powerful healer and currently the only one on my team. I have paired him with Jenny for her conversion ability and because I've determined every color should be paired. My yellows are Amy Pond (tank) and Madame Vastra (who may have started as a tank, but I've leveled up her atk as well--she's a beast!). My black team is Porridge and K-9 who work very well together with their stun and bomb abilities. I am mowing through every enemy I face with these guys! Who do you like? Why are you using them? Dsrtrosy (talk) 17:22, December 18, 2013 (UTC) : I'm using the following team almost exclusively, just swapping out a character or two as needed to beat certain levels. :* Tenth Doctor - I needed someone red on the team and he's good for filling that role. At rank 4, his healing ability comes into play very rarely due to the high number of combos needed to trigger it, but it's a healing-heavy team, and in long battles he certainly bolsters this aspect of the team. :* Madame Vastra - One of my primary attackers, the fact that no enemy is strong against yellow and that black enemies are weak against it makes her especially useful. I find her offensive power to be helpful as well, usually pushing a foe hanging on by a string over the edge. :* Porridge - He's the tankiest tank in the game as far as I can tell, and black falls into the same universally useful category as yellow. His bomb ability by Rank 4 is strong enough that I can rely on him to take down a foe the rest of the team isn't directly focusing on, and between multi-target attacks like Vastra's and 5-gem combos and his bomb, can take most foes out. :* K9 MK II - Paired with Porridge, K9 makes black combos lethal, especially if I can get 5 or more of them at a time. His stun ability also means I can delay particularly egregious enemy attacks a bit to heal up before them, utilize important combos before they get locked or color-shifted, or simply try to kill the attacker before it gets to act again. :* Rory Williams - Rory is nice and balanced, and while not a particularly heavy hitter, has a useful healing power, which combined with Ten and Nefertiti, gives me a nice chunk of combo-free healing when I really need it. I rely mostly on yellow-black damage, even against foes with green vulnerability, so Rory's relatively low offensive contribution is more than balanced by his healing and HP. :* Queen Nefertiti - Rounding out the team, Nefertiti's healing ability keeps me in the fight long enough for the heavier hitters to take out the enemies weak to blue attacks, which she isn't really strong enough to take on alone, even with a 50% boost. :So far, this team has gotten me through the latter part of Season 7 and most of Season 6. When facing a poisoning enemy, I replace Rory with UNIT Medic, but only for her power. I swap her back out for Rory when not facing enemies with poison, as Rory's healing ability is more universally helpful. —yoda8myhead (talk) 23:28, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I was just looking at who to sub in for healing. My Nefertiti is only at level 11, but her heal rate is outstanding! And I don't really need to her to fight. I hate breaking up my colors, but I think I'm going to put her in place of Porridge and try her against the Whispermen--I'm at episode 47 in Season 7 and I've been stuck for a while!Dsrtrosy (talk) 17:22, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :Before anything I should say I watched some episodes of doctor who on my friend's DVD before started following from the water of mars onwards, so although I did watch 10, 11 was my doctor. :My first team and the team I used towards season 7 finale: :11th, Vastra, and Porridge 3 out of 4 of the following (because I cant remember and mixed them up alot): Clara, Jenny, Strax and Rory. I dropped jenny toward the end and 3 the healing characters saved my life several times. (I got Clara through the pack and Strax through tons of grinding) :At the start of season 6, I started grinding stuff and level up those who could still level up and I completely forgot what I used towards the end of season 6 except the fact that I had 8 or 9 characters at level 40 when I beat the last level and I didn't have any problems. :Nowadays I have 1 go-to-team : :11th, Spoonhead Doctor, Flesh Clone Doctor, Captain Rory, K9 and Vastra or Special Agent Amy or Malokah (only if I need a cure character). :This team relied heavily on the abilities to change green and red to blue and the increased damage abilities but this team has a major flaw, it is a true glass cannon. With this team maxed out, there's no problem but this team still will not survive the advent pack expert levels. Also this team was nerfed yesterday but it is sort of workable again after today's buff, Spoonhead is still nerfed though. :I also had a special team to run the rebel flesh and almost people but I got rid of it once I got punishment medic and Malokah. If you are interested, that team looked something like: :10th, Clara, Strax, Rory, Porridge and 1 random. (I built this team before I got any cure characters and it did get me through those annoying green clouds with 999 turn poison. P.S Porridge's ability is 1 hit kill against those enemies) :Nowadays I am just unlocking stuff and leveling up random characters But I do have several lore based and novelty teams such as: :The Name of the Doctor: 11th, Clara, River, Strax, Jenny and Vastra. (not a very good team, 4 reds is too many and there are not enough useful colour change ability) :Nightmare in Silver: 11th, Clara, Angie, Artie, Porridge and 1 random (depends on the random character) :Dinosaurs on a Spaceship: 11th, Amy, Rory, Brian, John Riddell and Queen Nefertiti (decent team, no reds though) :A Good Man Goes to War: 11th, Rory, Strax, Jenny, Vastra and Amy or Dorium or Lorna Bucket or River (another decent team but no blacks though) :Military: 11th, UNIT Commander, UNIT Soldier, UNIT Medic, Punishment Soldier and Punishment Medic (depends on the enemies, 3 greens with no colour chage ability) :Also I did some experimental pure tank and healer teams, they were ok but nothing remarkable, it took too long to kill stuff. Pure offensive works but that looks very similar to my go-to-team. :Regarding to the Whisperman Paradox, depends on which bit you are stuck on, I would say use something other than reds because the last 2 waves only consist of blue enemies and they resist red attacks, however you damage output from Vastra and K9 should be enough. Also if you really want to go with pairs, Strax and Clara can be a good red healing pair but like I said red isn't very good, so it's up to you.- Arthur1812 (talk) 17:48, December 17, 2013 (UTC) : :::Well, I took Porridge out and put level 11 Nefertiti in and finished Season 7 without any trouble. I'm looking forward to playing around with Six now that he has come along. Looks to be fun! Thanks for the thoughtful response, Arthur. I'll check out some of those other characters when I get them--lots of grinding has netted me only a couple that I haven't gotten from a pack, but I'm determined to collect them all! Dsrtrosy (talk) 17:22, December 18, 2013 (UTC)